


l'Odysée de l'Artiste

by theArtpprentice



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Epic Poetry, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArtpprentice/pseuds/theArtpprentice
Summary: Rarity est et sera toujours en quête d'inspiration.Ca va être épique, va falloir laisser Opal 5 minutes seul à la maison !





	l'Odysée de l'Artiste

**Author's Note:**

> Dédié tous ceux qui sauront ce qu'est la chasse à la forme, qui seront des fans d'MLP. Bonne lecture ;) .

Tout brûle, une féconde étincelle sitôt trouvée.  
D'une flamme, embrasant sa tête nait une idée.  
Ses articulations, ses coutures, chacun de ses fils, puis  
Toute la poupée finit dans cet ardent foyer.  
Ses yeux sont les premiers, à tout quitter  
Du monde dont elle va se laisser séparer.  
Des feux, des éclairs fondent et l'encerclent  
Dans la chute, qui l'entraînent en armure.  
Un tourbillon, qui la dépose sur les rives incendiées  
D'une prison, qu'elle seulement sait comment appeler :  
"Inspiration."

Les premiers cercles sont surmontés, franchis ;  
L'enfer, tel le dragon qui enflamme son poison  
Pour en plein jour faire rappeler la nuit, souvent  
Relance les dés pour le trésor de son donjon.  
Seulement caresser l'Idéal venue ramener,  
Le frôler aux bords des falaises,  
Le croiser aux fonds des fossés,  
Tel son propre fantôme ne le sentir jamais  
Dur, jamais propre, jamais entier entre ses sabots,  
S'échappant au moindre sifflet espion du vent,  
A tâtons, vouloir attraper puis rattraper le vagabond,  
Encore, toujours, courir, en lui tendant son coeur  
La tête pleine de prières : ou la trêve ou le bonheur.

Elle cherche la lumière : sa fenêtre et le soleil derrière,  
Ou le follet intérieur insaisissable à toute heure.  
Sous la course des astres c'est la sienne qu'elle regarde.  
Elle pourrait en pleurer, pour la fontaine réveiller.

Mais,  
Elle réussit à apprendre de toutes ces voies,  
Qu'enfin  
Celle de sa tête étourdie n'était pas à suivre.  
Sa victoire ne trouvera pas de clé en pensant.  
C'est dans sa course qu'elle fait tinter, en l'interrompant,  
Une rivière s'écoulant de ses prières, de son regard  
clos, Dont elle suit l'eau chantante dans le noir.  
Elle ne doit plus ouvrir les yeux, si elle veut le pouvoir  
D'enfin, au plus profond du dédale, entrevoir  
De l'Idéal, l'éclat net des pieds d'airain.  
L'animal, à leur source qui bat, s'abreuve.

Dans le souffle d'une bougie qui s'éteint,  
A enfermer un de ses reflets elle parvient.  
(Ce qui reste bien sûr lui échappe et s'enfuit.)  
Dans la cage de ses bras, forcé contre elle  
Affolé il se débat, alors que s'ouvre le ciel.

Elle doit bien user des lames, fendre les tissus pour en libérer la beauté.  
Sauver à chaque combat, la lumière qui s'assombrit, sa foi en ce qu'elle est.  
Juste le temps, de préparer les plans, d'évaluer les angles  
D'attaque. De mener ses soldats de crayons  
Le long de règles, de tranchées. De lancer la bataille,  
L'assaut, contre elle-même, et son propre chaos,  
Contre le monde qui s'altère devant ses yeux.  
C'est aussi la défense de ceux qui ne sont pas elle,  
Qui ont aussi le droit à une lumière nouvelle.

Elle lève bien haut le tranchant final de ses ciseaux...  
...Pourfend le mal, l'imprécis, l'informe, le caché !  
Relève puis redonne la vérité, aux beaux rayons de la satiété !  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Le surplus tombe à terre, vaincu.  
La besogne est achevée.  
Les couleurs ont perlé de sa sueur.  
La besogne est achevée.

L'arme elle peut lâcher, reculer, admirer.

-Silence.-

-Chant d'oiseaux dans le jour.-

Un de ses sourires surgit enfin de l'obscurité,  
Elle peut se défaire du secret, balayer le miroir,   
Et à travers la fenêtre ouverte chanter sa victoire,  
Et dans le monde qu'elle accueille son fruit distribuer.

Sous la pensée écouter le coeur qui bat,  
Et demain revoir  
Le follet rire  
Et perpétuer le jeu des ténèbres d'en bas.  
PUM-PUM PU-PAH  
PUM-PUM PAH  
PUM-PUM PU-PAH  
PUM-PUM PAH  
PUM-PUM PU-PAH  
PUM-PUM PAH

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde ! Bienvenu les fans sur mon premier travail sur MLP ! Oui, j'n'ai rien publié depuis un mois et demi...! Mais vous savez combien de temps ça prend pour obtenir un texte dont on est vraiment satisfait ?  
> Moi non plus -_- ... (et ceux publiés précédemment ne me convainquent plus.)  
> Passons. Je voulais publier un bon truc sur Rarity : c'est fait ! J'adore ce personnage, toute la série d'ailleurs ! D'autres travaux suivront, et sont en cours.  
> Le rock, pour inspirer d'l'épique, y a que ça de vrai XD !


End file.
